


A Teribble Cook

by Marinette_Dupain_Cheng



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Not a Good Cook, F/M, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinette_Dupain_Cheng/pseuds/Marinette_Dupain_Cheng
Summary: Adrien Agreste is not known for his cooking skills. Maybe there's a reason why...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 35





	A Teribble Cook

Adrien ran from corner to corner of the kitchen, finding things to add to his exquisite dish. Oh, Marinette would be so proud of him! He figured out how to make a salad! Now, it would only take more 30 minutes...

\---15 minutes later---

Marinette held all of her stuff from work in her hands and attempted to open the door with one of her feet, accomplishing the task very poorly. As soon as she entered the kitchen, her eyes widened and she froze. Adrien was standing there, with what looked to be a salad on fire.

"Um...Surprise?" Adrien said meekly.

Marinette sighed. "Adrien, I know I said you should try cooking, and that it would be easy, but HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET A SALAD, OF ALL THINGS, ON FIRE?"

"Well, I was experimenting, and..." Adrien started.

"And he refused to listen to me, the food master, about what to do," Plagg declared.

"Yes, because Adrien definitely WOULDN'T be in a worse situation if he'd listened to Stinky Sock over here," Tikki commented.

"See, Sugarcube agrees!" Plagg said.

Marinette ignored the kwamis' banter, still staring at what used to be a salad on fire (Adrien had managed to put it out). "I have an idea...Why don't you try cooking while I'm here, so I can tell you when you are doing something wrong?" she said as calmly as possible.

"What makes you think I'M doing something wrong, milady? I think there was just something wrong with this lettuce. And these tomatoes...and these—" Adrien replied.

"That. That makes me think you're doing something wrong, kitty. You see, I'm not sure if you noticed by now, but coming home to a salad on fire is not normal." Marinette gestured to the burnt salad.

"Oh, he NOTICED! And THIS is why I did not let you add my cheese to the salad, kid," Plagg said.

"Plagg, don't be rude! I'm sure you wouldn't be better!" Tikki retorted.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't be worse!"

"Plagg..." Marinette started.

"You know what, let's use Marinette's idea. Let's make something now. We'll all help!" Tikki interrupted.

"Not me! I need to savor my camembert."

"Well, what should we make?"

"What about a sa—" Adrien started.

"Not a salad!" Marinette and the kwamis replied.


End file.
